eyeliner for the vampire
by death by twilight
Summary: its makeover time for the cullens! yes, it is possible for them to look hotter: tight pants, band tshirts, and eyeliner of course. dont hate me for this please. its really not so bad... but...just read it! reviewing would be nice, too. plehs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I wouldn't be reduced to writing on fanfiction. That would be sad and I don't want Stephenie Meyer to be sad. So I'm not her.**

**Ok, this is what would happen if the cullens were even more AWESOME!.if that's possible...Sigh, that wud be SCHWEEEEET!!!!!**

**Anyway, this is about the Cullens getting a new make-over!!**

**Warning: this is really random and might self destruct. NOT KIDDING.**

**Bella pov**

Finally, another long week of school is over. Charlie is spending the entire weekend at Billy Black's house, so I get to spend the rest of today, Saturday, AND, Sunday at my Eddy's house!

Right now its about 4 o'clock, so school let out around an hour or so ago. Edward drove me to and picked me up from school, like always, so my machine...I MEAN MY TRUCK...ahem...is still at my house. as soon as we got to Edwards house, we put in Pride and Prejudice, the newer one with Keira Knightley, (one of my favorite movies), made some popcorn, swapped some spit, knocked over a lamp, and here we are, on the couch, covered in popcorn. Even though the popcorn is for me, I'm nice enough to share some with my poor dead boyfriend.

And by share I mean throw.

And I know im not the best at throwing, but Edwards barely an inch next to me, and im proud to say that almost half of the popcorn I've thrown has managed to hit him.

Ooh, Yay, here's my favorite part! Elizabeth and Mr.Darcy are dancing, and though there are many people in the room, they only see each other.

"Isn't that romantic?" I ask Edward.

He hesitates, "yes."

Why did he hesitate? "Why did you hesitate? Don't you like the movie? We could watch something else, if you want," I say with pleading eyes.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. I do like this movie. Actually, it reminds me of you, so yes, I love this movie."

"Oh, ok."

"Actually, I was just focusing on the song. It's a nice song."

"Oh yeah, my mom tried to play that on the piano a couple times. She's pretty good, but she gets about half way through and then–"

He interrupted me with a kiss. In a daze, I think I noticed him stand up in front of me on the couch.

"Where...are we going?" I say against his mouth. Next thing I know, he is picking me up off the couch.

"Oomph!"something hits my butt, breaking the kiss. Oh. I look around, we are sitting on the piano bench.

"Sorry." Edward apologizes.

"Its ok. Edward! Are you going to play me a song????!!"

"No I just like to sit on the piano bench." he says sarcastically. He sits down next to me and swings himself around so he is facing the piano. He gracefully puts his fingers on the keys.

"Yay!" he is playing the song from the movie! "I love you!"

"I love you, t– OH MY GOD!!!" he says, noticing Jasper just walked downstairs.

I turn to look, too.

W-O-W. I feel my mouth form an 'O'.

Jasper is wearing tight blue jeans, a tight white shirt, and..is that._...eyeliner?!?!?_

"Wow Jasper you look...hot." Did I just say that out loud?

"Bella!"I think Edward heard that little remark.

"I'm sorry, but look at him!" _I_ sure was.

"I am! He looks ridiculous!"he turns to look at me, but im still looking at Jasper.

"He does NOT!", I argue. After about 5 minutes of Edward and me arguing, and Jasper just staring at us, Alice walks down the stairs behind him. She is wearing a red shirt with black polka-dots, faded black skinnies (from Pac Sun, **(the author has those)**) and plain black ballet flats with a little red bow at the top.**(I originally had black and purple striped ballet flats, but then my friend JESSIE pointed out that those don't go with a RED shirt with POLKA-DOTS. I couldn't believe that I clashed like that! I'm sorry guys! Its one thing that red doesn't go with purple, but then I put polka-dots with stripes? A ewewewewewew! Hahahaha I sounds like such a prep now. Btw, I wouldn't really say something like that in real life haha I sound so gay hahaha. Ok now back to the story that I'm so good at interrupting...)** She is also wearing eyeliner, but she always does so that's not really new. anyway, she looks pretty good, too. I wonder...

"Hi guys! Don't you love what I've done to Jasper?", Alice asks curiously.

"Most certainly not." Edward says stubbornly.

"I think it looks GREAT Alice. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I just got a REALLY GOOD idea. Heh heh heh...

"Uh, sure Bella, and thanks for the support!" Alice seems really excited. We walk into the kitchen.

Once we were in the kitchen, I shot the questions.

"That's a _very_ nice look you got going for Jasper, and I was wondering where you got the idea." She probably knows where I'm going with this.

"Have you ever read _AP Magazine_? You _really_ have to see how _hot_ the guys in those bands are! Tight clothes look _incredible_ on guys, and the music is awesome, too. So I thought, hey, I think its time for a make-over for me and Jasper!" Alice said that so fast and with so much I enthusiasm, I almost didn't catch any of it. I had to stand there for a couple moments until my brain could comprehend it.

"That's really cool, I'll have to read that sometime. Anyway, I was wondering if I could..._borrow_... your idea...for me and Edward??" _Please please please please please!!!??! _

"OF COURSE!! I knew you were going to ask that! I'll come with you when you guys go shopping!" Yay! I didn't think Alice would have a problem with me borrowing her ideas, but you never know with those crazy vamps.

"Alright! Lets go today!" This is going to be so much fun!

"Ohmygoshihavethegreastestidea!" What? Oh. Something about a great idea.

"Go on..." I'm really starting to love Alice's new ideas.

"Lets give Emmet and Rose a make-over too!" Alice almost shrieked.

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!" I don't think I've ever been so excited to go shopping with Alice!

"They said yes! Well, Rosalie did, at least, but we'll deal with Emmet later...!" Did she just leave and go ask them? I didn't know she left...?

Suddenly, Edward barged into the room.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You think ill just let you give me a _make-over_? Because that is SO not gonna happen." I take it Edward heard our conversation...

"But Edward! I _love_ you! Can't you just do this for me? It would make me really happy. And it would make you really hot, too. It's a win-win situation, don't you see?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, Edward, I really think Bella would like this. And you wouldn't be alone, because the whole family –well, minus Esme and Carlisle– is going to do it _with _you." Alice said convincingly.

Edward sighed. "Well, I guess that's ok then. If Bella really wants this, then I guess ill do it." Edward came over and gave me a hug. Awwwwww...

Heh heh heh heh... I love it when I get my way, _and _a hug.

**sorry about the whole switching tenses thing... I didn't really realize that till the end and now I don't want to go back and change it...**

**I'm sorry if I don't update this for a wihle, I was planing to just write it all and **_**then**_** post it, but I'm just so eager to post it, as you know...**

**So please don't get mad at me for not updating! Just put me on the story alert thing and calm down!**

**Oh and my other story, jacob is black (btw that's just the title...hes not really black in the story...damn I should have put that in the summary..oh well)** **anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to the one person who actually reviewed it: **BiteMeEdwardCullen... **THANK YOU!!** :D

**Review, please! I really like those, but then again...who doesn't?**

**No flames please. I don't exactly know what those are, but no one wants them so I don't either...**

OK NOW I DO!!! THANK YOU,


	2. damn authors notes, i hate them, too

**Hi.**

**...(dot dot dot)**

**Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what, 2-3 months? I was so excited about this and I'm sorry to all you guys who were as well. Id just been so busy during the summer, its not even funny. And then it took me like a month to read eclipse because I'm such a slow reader. SORRY! ONE THOUSAND kazillion bazoolie million-ba-billion SORRYS!!!**

**As all my friends know, I get distracted REALLY EASILY. : --haha mustache** aw, man, it doesn't show up on here. Now I look like an idiot. Ho-well!

**ok that didn't help. For example, this is something I've done so many times it hurts to think of: I get out my cell phone to call someone, and then I start doing other things WHILE THE PHONE IS IN MY HAND, and then ill completely forget who or why I was calling the person. ONE TIME, I was climbing a tree with my friends, and I took out my phone to call my mom, and then I started talking to my friends, and before I knew it, I heard something hit the ground and I had no idea what it was, and then like half an hour later, I got to the ground, and I was like hey where'd my cell phone go? And then I'm like OH CRAP I BET ITS THAT THING THAT FELL FROM THE TREE.**

**Ahem. Anyway. See how easily I digress? **

**I'm really really really really really really really sorry for taking this long to update it, but then school started and I got even more lost (mentally, not physically). **

**So heres the plan:**

**well, first you need to know why I started writing this story. It was because I was obsessed with twilight/new moon/eclipse (which I still am, just not as much as I used to be...I still like this series enough to cry heart out when I didn't get to meet stephenie meyer. : haha mustache again!)** And...it doesn't show up...again. Well, it's a left brace, so do it on your own keyboard at home and laugh to yourself. **What was I talking about?** **Oooh yeah. I always thought... "wouldn't it be utterly hot if the cullens dressed like...well...me?" As in tight pants and band shirts and other things in that genre. Well wouldn't they? I wanted to write something that could express this fashion on them, so I wrote this story and then decided to combine my ideas. Which was a bad idea. I have to admit, sometimes I completely HATE writing. I hate doing essays, and having to limit my ideas to certain standards**. **The kind of writing I like is like this, where I get to type words as if I was talking to you. hi! – see? I would never be able to write that on an essay in school! They would probably take 10 points off for being to verbally friendly to the readers(s). Hah. I also like to write like people do in instant messaging.**

**Me: hi Edward. I love you.**

**Edward: I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you well enough to respond in a way that would make you happy. I don't love you. I love Bella.**

**Me: damn Bella! Look at me! I am your equivalent!**

**Edward: not talking like that, you arent. I already plan to eternally damn her anyway.**

**Me: why am I writing like this anyway?**

**Edward: because you love me.**

**Me: well, yes, I do, but I don't think that's why I'm writing like this. Oooh yeah, it was to show my readers my writing style...and I was showing them that because...oh yeah, because I was telling them about my plans for this whole story thing. Well, sorry, Edward, but I don't need you right now, then. Rain rain go away, come back in the next chapter.**

**Edward: well, okay. I...uh...have to go the bathroom anyway.**

**Me: NO YOU DON'T! LIAR! VAMPIRES LIKE YOU CAN'T GO THE BATHROOM. **

**Edward**** liar: ok, you got me. Well, ill just go observe the toiletry then. **

**Me: ok! Bye bye Edward liar!**

**Liar: adios.**

**So hes spanish now?** **Omfg I'm so random.** **anyway, my plan for this story is to not share it with you in a 'proper'**, **formatted, english-essay, prompt, no freedom way, but instead I will tell/show(ill try to provide links for some of the actual clothing) their new attire and makeup and hair, and then make a little IMing dialog demonstrating the way that the fabulous cullens would respond to their wardrobe.**

**Sounds fun, doesn't it?** **Well, I'm sure it would sound a lot more fun if you could comprehend what I'm trying to say. I'm pretty sure** **that you get the picture though, right?**

**...(dot dot dot)**

**Just smile and shake your head, okay?**

**And, if I fail to update at least one or twice a week, then I will personally apologize to every one of you who reviewed, alerted, or fav..orite...ized... either me or my story. So, lets let the fun begin!**

**I need a haircut.**


	3. Emmet

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am now, so...just read this. Hahaha my family is so cool. For some reason, my mom is trying to get soap suds on my seventeen-year-old sister and they're running all around the house. Hahahahahahahaha. ANYWAY. **

**I think i'll do...Emmet first. heh heh heh... (written in my point of view, for now)..(well, i'll be describing it to you, but when the talking part comes, Alice will be the one acting like she put it all together, so I guess you can pretend I'm Alice, if you want.)**

**EMMET:::::(all pictures of clothes are now on my profile)**

**Shirt:** Emmet has a green Blood Brothers shirt, really cool and kind of tight because it's a girls shirt, heh heh. And I love the Blood Brothers, and all their shirts are REALLY cool. I want one.

**Hoodie: **Emerica, black, with white stripes in a rectangle on the front. Schweeet. Haha. I'm not sure it Emmet thinks so, though...**(profile picture)**

**Hair:** Hmmm, well I had a hard time figuring out what to do with Emmet's hair, but I decided on...well, I pretty much stole Brandon Reilly's hair from Nightmare of You, one of my favorite bands. It's kind of normal, but in a really cool, different way, kind of...scruffy, I guess. Haha. You'll have to see a picture of him to know what I mean.**(on my profile) **Also, Emmet's hair color is the same, whatever that color is.:?

**PANTALONES(haha): **well, I didn't want to clash with the green and black and white, so I'm just going with skinny brown "girl pants." haha, I don't normally say that, but it really does give you a good idea of the kind of pants Emmet is wearing. Oh, by the way, with girl pants and a girl shirt, he's not going to look like a transvestite. Hahaha...no. Anyway, the pants are brown, not really really dark brown, but not really light; they're light enough, though, to tell that they are brown. They are a perfect fit because Emmet is so tall and strong and bulky and stuff, so no bunching in the shoe...area. Heh. You can find your own picture for this one, sorry. Theres none for him on my profile. :7

**Shoes:** Shoes are easy, for guys, at least. I just picked a random color that goes with the overall outfit, and find some in a random brand. Emmet's shoes will be...I'll give him Vans. They're black, with kind of grey, zig-zaggy lines going across the sides in rows. They're specifically called AV Sk8 Low, easy to find on the Vans website. Designed by Anthony Van Engelen. Haha now I sound like I'm trying to sell you something. ;F

**ACCESSARIES!!!:** Hmmm...What kind of accessaries can you give to a guy like Emmet? I suppose just a plain black studded belt. Oh, yeah, and eyeliner; black, of course. :D

OMG!!! I think I'll give them **PIERCINGS!!!!:** I'm guessing that Emmet wouldn't want anything too...extreme. I'll just make him get his tragus and lobe pierced, both on the same side and only on that one side. That's not that big of a deal, but it might be to Emmet...

Emmet: ouch.

Rosalie: aww you look so cute!

Emmet: I guess, but my ear kinda hurts...a lot. It's still throbbing. It'll heal up correctly, right, Alice?

Alice: Yup, but not for about 5 months. It'll stop hurting in about a week or so, though, if you clean them right.

Emmet: ok, doctor Alice, now, about my wardrobe...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???

Rosalie: awwww, you look so cute.

Emmet: what's with these pants!?!? they're cutting off my circulation!!

Edward: you don't have any circulation.

Emmet: oh yeah, well...they're still really tight.

Edward: you can put up with _fighting bears_, but not with _tight pants?_

Emmet: shut up, Edward. I don't see you wearing any tight pants. You don't know how it is.

Bella: but he will! Lets do Edward next!!

Alice: ok! I know just what to do with him...

Rosalie: awww Emmet, you look so cute.

Emmet: Who is "The Blood Brothers", anyway? they sound kind of scary.

Alice: yeah, but they're really cute and their music is good. Really good. Hey I have an idea, lets give each of you guys a song to go with your outfit. Yours can be...Laser Life by The Blood Brothers, since that's their best song and you seem to love them so much.

Emmet: I do NOT LOVE THEM AND...ugh, whatever. You better know that I'm going to get back at you, Alice.

Alice: I'm sure you'll try, but i'll always see you coming. HAH.

Bella: ok, ok everyone! Lets do EDWARD now!!!!!!!!!

Alice: yay!

Rosalie: awwww, EMMET! You look so cute!!!

Emmet: well, ok, if you like it, them I guess I'll leave it on, for the rest of the day at least.

Bella: EDWARDS TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: yay!

**-----------------------**

**haha, ok, so I'm sure this is a little OOC...but, oh well, I had fun. Sorry for not updating in a while, but my mom thinks I'm doing homework and stuff. I'll try to post Edward's soon, though, because he's going to be fun...heh heh heh...(yes I do that a lot)**

**haha I though it was funny that the only thing Rosalie said the whole time was "aww, you look so cute." heh, I guess that's the only thing she was thinking. Haha now she sounds stupid. Oh well! I'm gonna stop talking now.**

**WAIT. if I didn't remind you enough, ALL OF THE SAID PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE, DIRECTED BY LINKS...! so go look at them!**


End file.
